1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear thermometer, and more particularly to an ear thermometer having a disposable and breakable ear cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ear thermometer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a main body 10 having a side provided with a sensing head 11, and a disposable ear cap 20 removably mounted on the sensing head 11 of the main body 10. The sensing head 11 of the main body 10 has an outer wall formed with a semi-circular press rib 12, and the ear cap 20 has an inner wall formed with an annular retaining groove 21 detachably locked on the press rib 12 of the sensing head 111 of the main body 10, so that the ear cap 20 is detachably secured on the sensing head 31 of the main body 30.
However, when the ear cap 20 is removed from the sensing head 31 of the main body 30 after use, the ear cap 20 is not broken easily, so that the ear cap 20 may be reused by a person intentionally, thereby incurring a sanitary problem. In addition, the ear cap 20 is secured on the sensing head 31 of the main body 30 closely, so that the ear cap 20 cannot be detached from the sensing head 31 of the main body 30 easily, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in detaching the ear cap 20.